Hikari to Kage
by Shine24
Summary: Kto był "cieniem", a kto "światłem"? Fem.Kuroko/Aomine
1. Hikari to Kage

Kto był „cieniem", a kto „światłem"?

Według Niej to Ona była cieniem. Od zawsze pozostawała niezauważona. To się zmieniło dopiero wtedy, gdy poznała Jego. Wówczas zaczęła postrzegać siebie jako „cień" w inny sposób. Dla Niej, On był prawdziwym „światłem". Potrzebowała Jego obecności. To dzięki Niemu dowiedziała się, co to jest czyjeś towarzystwo, nareszcie miała przyjaciela. I to dzięki Niemu miała również innych przyjaciół. Jej świat się powiększył, lecz On pozostał w jego centrum… zawsze miało tak zostać. Razem byli niesamowitym zespołem. Ona podawała piłki, wykorzystywała to, że nikt jej praktycznie nie dostrzegał, On zaś zdobywał punkty. Polegali na sobie bardziej niż na kimś innym.

Wiedziała jednak, że te uczucia nie zawsze będą takie same. Zbyt przyzwyczaiła się do Niego. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie świata bez obecności swoich przyjaciół, dlatego ignorowała wrażenie, że się rozstaną. Niestety nie myliła się.

W trzeciej klasie, wszyscy poza Nią się rozwinęli, poczuła, że zaczęli się od Niej odwracać. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak to powstrzymać. Czuła, że to odseparowanie od Niego bolało najbardziej. On był jej „światłem", prawdziwym i niezmiernym… potrzebowała Go bardziej od innych rzeczy na świecie. Dlatego nie mogła się poddać. Musiała znaleźć sposób, aby każdy z nich odnalazł na nowo radość w grze. To właśnie, dlatego postanowiła iść do innej szkoły, dołączyć do innej drużynie i zagrać przeciwko pozostałej piątce.

I wygra. Dla Nich. Dla Niego i dla Niej.

Świat był dziwnie obojętny dopóki Jej nie spotkał.

Na samym początku nie wiedział o Niej niczego. Lubił Ją, gdyż mógł z nią grać w koszykówkę. To ona Ich połączyła. Dzięki temu zostali przyjaciółmi. Przyrzekał, że dopóki, będą razem grać, złapie wszystkie Jej podania. Dlatego chciał być silniejszy. Codziennie razem trenowali. Razem spędzali czas. Dotrzymał obietnicy, przyjmował jej podania, stał się tak silny, że żadnego nie ominą… do czasu.

W trzeciej klasie coś w nim pękło. Nie cieszył już się z gry. Przestawał przychodzić na treningi. Przestawał z Nią rozmawiać. Odciął się od Niej. Grał wtedy, gdy musiał, lecz sam zdobywał punkty. Właśnie wtedy to Jej powiedział- słowa, które zabolały Ją tak bardzo. Nie zdawał sobie wtedy z tego sprawy, że mówiąc, iż nie potrzebuje Jej podań… zrani Ją tak bardzo.

Do końca nauki zamienił z Nią jedynie kilka zdań. Całe dnie spędzał na dachu szkoły, śpiąc. Nie czuł potrzeby do robienia czegokolwiek innego. Do dnia, w którym został poinformowany, że Ona odeszła. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie wiedział, czy cokolwiek może zrobić. Chciał z Nią porozmawiać, lecz nigdzie nie mógł Jej znaleźć. I w ten sposób zakończyli szkołę. Odseparowani od siebie.

Poszedł do liceum, lecz nie widział radej potrzeby, aby angażować się w grę. Dołączył do drużyny, gdyż tak mu się podobało. Jego świat na nowo stał się szary, obojętny, pusty… Nie wiedział… wcześniej, że to Ona Go od tego chroniła przez całe gimnazjum. Teraz gry to zrozumiał, było już za późno. Chciał Ją odzyskać, lecz nie wiedział, jak ma tego dokonać.

Gdy dowiedział się, że znalazła nowe „światło", chciało Mu się śmiać. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę iść do jej szkoły, wyzwać to „światło", pokonać je i odebrać Ją. Postanowił jednak, że udowodni Jej, jak słabe jest jej nowe „światło". Tylko On mógł wydobyć z Niej prawdziwy potencjał.

Obiecał, że nigdy nie przegra, ale przecież na świecie i tak nie ma dla niego godnego przeciwnika… już nie.


	2. Kage

„A gdyby tak…"

AoKuro.

FemKuroko

* * *

A gdyby tak, nagle nasze drogi na nowo by się połączyły…

Pamiętałbyś mnie jeszcze, chciałbyś to naprawić… chciałbyś abyśmy znowu byli razem…?

Odpowiedz mi!

...

A gdyby tak, nagle okazało się, że to wszystko to był tylko sen…

…że tak naprawdę to się nie wydarzyło… chciałbyś wszystko kontynuować…?

Odpowiedz mi!

...

A gdyby tak, nagle miało się stać tak, że wiedziałbyś, iż nigdy się nie spotkamy znowu…?

To byłoby nasze pożegnanie… i nigdy więcej nie widzielibyśmy się, zatrzymałbyś mnie…?

Odpowiedz mi!

...

Ja pragnę usłyszeć twą odpowiedź. Nawet teraz, kiedy jesteśmy wrogami, kiedy nie jesteśmy już tak blisko siebie jak wcześniej. Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać. Nie chcesz mojej pomocy… już nie, ale ja pragnę ci pomóc! Pragnę być blisko ciebie!

Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mam ułożyć sobie życie bez ciebie! To dla mnie niemożliwe. Jestem uzależniona od twojej osoby. Gdyby nie ty… nie wiem czy jeszcze bym tu była. Mój świat ogranicza się do ciebie. To ty mnie odkryłeś w tej ciemności- ja… nie wierzę, że mógłbyś mnie na nowo w nią wepchnąć.

Mogę przeboleć to, że inni mnie unikają, nie dostrzegają… ale ból po utracie ciebie boli tak bardzo, że nie mogę tego znieść.

Wiedziałeś o tym. Wiem to! Więc, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś samą? Nie mówiłeś wcześniej, że zawsze będziemy razem? Że nic nas nie rozdzieli?

Odpowiedz mi!

...

Muszę nadal żyć, iść przed siebie, nie oglądać się za siebie.

Wygrałeś już raz ze mną. Wiedziałam, że tak się stanie, lecz chciałam spróbować przywrócić dawnego ciebie. Tym razem mi się nie udało, lecz gdy spotkamy się następnym razem to ja wygram. Przyrzekam, że stanę się silniejsza. Już teraz się staram, już teraz zaczęło mi wychodzić. Nie odkrywam tego sama, lecz robię to dla ciebie. Inni mi pomagają, jestem im za to wdzięczna. Gdyby nie oni, pewnie bym się poddała… to do mnie nie podobne prawda? Ale taka jest prawda. Po tym jak zrozumiałam, że jestem dla ciebie za słaba, nie wiedziałam, co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Po raz pierwszy od dawna płakałam. Nie pamiętam, kiedy robiłam to ostatni raz.

Pierwsza runda w Winter Cup należy do naszych drużyn, prawda? Znowu się spotkamy. Znowu w przeciwnych zespołach. Znowu na przeciwnych ławkach. Do tego czasu pewnie się nie spotkamy. Może to i nawet lepiej? Mamy czas, aby się przygotować.

Nie mogę się doczekać. Chcę wiedzieć, czy umiem stać się wystarczająco silna, aby ci dorównać. Od zawsze tego pragnęłam. Ale nie tylko ja przełożę się na ogólny sukces. Cała moja drużyna się stara. Kagami bardzo mi pomaga. Jak już wygramy, będę musiała mu podziękować… mam wrażenie, że nie tylko ja.

Gdy to się skończy znowu będziemy razem?

… odpowiedz mi!


End file.
